


Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequels
Genre: Addiction, Don’t know much about undercover work or fbi, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Eventual Sex, Poe Dameron is not nice, Rey is a smart cookie lol, Rey’s goal is Ben!, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Violence against women, Virgin Rey, until its resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They call her a distraction  someone the government agency uses to distract and seduce into giving up usually they get caught others end up dead by faked heart attack when she has to kill them. This time it’s a drug lord by the name of Andreas Snoke and his main enforcer Kylo Ren formerly ben solo a senators son. Who walked out on his family and country. He’s as bad as they come but what rey doesn’t know is there are some that are on her side being paid off by Snoke and kylo is trying to get out. And that he desires her also that it’s because of her only her.





	1. One

Kylo saw rey when she was twelve. She was bright and smart he was still working for his mother he would travel around the world with her visiting orphanages. This one was dirty and run down ran by a woman named Olivia Plutt. A fat beer drinking ugly woman the children looked half starved. Especially the girl with her hair in a messy French braid straggles down her face. 

Ben wished this horrible place was in America that way his mom could have it shut down. But Liea unfortunately could not do anything but take pictures with the children. His mother always did make herself look like a kind generous woman. “Hi I’m Rey” the girl told him. Ben knelt down smiling he was taller and twenty one “I’m ben solo rey” he said shaking her hand. 

The whole week he stayed in London he spent with rey since he talked his mother into temporarily taking her in for a week. Rey showed them London. She was charming and lovely Liea was completely taking with the little orphan. But rey would not go with them because she claimed she was waiting for her parents to come back for her. Both Ben and Liea sadly left London. 

It was the last ben ever saw of rey that pretty little girl that had she willingly come back to America with him and his mother might have been his adopted sister. He guessed. Now he’s working for Snoke a drug kingpin. At first it was because of finding out his grandfather was a serial killer and his parents had hid that fact from there own son so did uncle Luke. And Snoke seemed to understand him and there was the women and drugs ben become an addict and disowned his family until he realized Snoke was using him he had his father killed and he wanted revenge.  So kylo became an secret deep cover asset for the fbi. 

Only his mother and uncle Luke knows. He saw rey again at a nightclub. He couldn’t believe it. He would never forget the lovely brown hair or pretty hazel eyes. She was grown now about twenty one now and quite beautiful. She was wearing a scantily clad bra and panty set giving a older man a lap dance. He was Mesmerized by her movements until she pulled a needle out from her stockened leg and stuck him in the neck quickly. The man passed out immediately and rey got off him and left. 

Kylo checked the mans pulse it was still beating. Kylo breathed relieved “no worries ben I wasn’t sent to kill the man just a few photos to incriminate him and his dirty dealings.” He turned to her voice that soft lovely accent.  Rey had a silk robe on she grew to be pretty he thought very pretty. “I heard about your little turn on your family” she said looking at him like he was the worst kind of snake. 

“I have not seen you since you were twelve in that dirty orphanage.” Rey just looked at him her eyes narrowed. “Tell me did your parents come get you rey” he asked knowing they most likely didn’t. Rey’s lovely eyes flashed anger “no! She said “they never came back,I..I stopped believing they would come back when I turned sixteen.”  She said with her chin up.

kylo looked over at the man passed out “what did you do to him”. 

“Oh it’s just a drug for our good crooked government official to destroy him and one tiny step to destroying your precious Snoke!” She told him snidely. She drew close to kylo close enough to tempt him close enough for him to touch her she was not that bright little twelve year old with street smarts he first met that would likely have been a little sister had she went with him and his mother but a woman a very beautiful intoxicating young woman one  that aroused him. “I’m a distraction  Ben” she whispered where you go you will find me any associate of snokes will be brought to his knees some dead as per my boss’s orders.” With that she kisses him her tongue delving in his mouth. 

Kylo was surprised then his arms were around her holding her reciprocating the kiss. Then rey pulled away. “I know you’re in deep cover ben” she whispered. “But that doesn’t mean I’m still not pissed you turned on your family, because you had a family unlike me!” With that rey kissed ben again roughly biting his lip and pulled back walking away. Kylo just smirked watching rey saunter away from him. Later he got a call from his fbi handler telling him of his...distraction girl. Kylo told him she had already introduced herself and damned if he wasn’t glad to see rey again. Damned if he didn’t want her as well. 

 

 

NOTES   I HAVE REY KNOWING THAT BEN IS UNDERCOVER AND THEM ON THE SAME SIDE 

 

 

 


	2. Two

Said government official was all over the news. Pictures of young girls and drugs linked to him. Snoke was livid he ordered kylo to take him out. He put a bullet in his head from a far. He was always a good sniper. Hux was good at close quarter kills. But kylo was good at both he just liked taking them out from afar. Besides the fbi wanted the guy done in that way anyway so it wouldn’t be traced back to them. Plus kylo could quickly get out.

He quessed he had rey to thank for revealing bealing. He really was a crooked son of a bitch. Two weeks later he was at another one of snokes clubs. With a girl Snoke procured for him a red head who looked no more then eighteen she was of course high off of whatever drugs she was addicted to he didn’t know what. But he had to play his usual part even though it made him sick. She hung all over him. He put his arm around her. Until....he saw her....rey, she was wearing a tight little number.

A tight black dress off the shoulder she was by the side of a famous mafia guy palone talking to Snoke. He got up and walked toward them. “Aaaah ren my boy” Snoke said. “Meet mr palone And his mistress Marisa hart”. Palone shook his hand. As well as rey shaking his hand as well. “I won’t interfere in your business” she told palone sweetly kissing his cheek. As she sauntered away. 

“That’s mine” palone said possessively. As he watched her walk away. He regaled Snoke on how he meant rey or Marisa at a nightclub she was singing. She had a beautiful voice. Kylo remembered rey sang for him and his mother Liea when she was twelve her voice was enchanting. He was coming out of the restroom when rey encountered him. “Hi there ben” She said like they were having an everyday fucking conversation and she wasn’t with a freaking mafia boss. 

“Rey, why the hell do they have you with palone” she looked away then looked at him. “Because i volunteered and it will cripple Snoke besides palone has a weakness for me.” Kylo grabbed her by the shoulders pushed her against the wall his body pressing against her. “Do you realize what kind of danger your putting yourself in rey palone has been known to beat his mistresses to death if they turn on him.”  Rey gently touches kylos face he closes his eyes. “I know ben” she says softly that’s why he needs to be stopped.”  Then she kisses him  softly “help me stop him ben” she says against his lips before she kisses him deeply. 

Kylo moans and pulls her in his arms the kiss deepening. Their tongues dueling until they both realized they would be seen so he reluctantly let her go. Rey smiled at him “just so you know ben as of now I am Marisa lounge singer and mistress to palone for now.” Kylo just smiled reluctantly “okay rey and just so you know if he does anything to harm you I will not hesitate to kill him with or without your boss’s permission.”

Rey smiled kissed him again “also I’m only going to say this once ben so pay close attention but I love you” She said softly and walked away. Kylo stood there he closed his eyes god rey loves him she loves him that’s why she’s doing this. He feels it that’s why she’s helping him get out that’s why my god.

 

 

 

Kylo got on the phone got it guys he told the fbi who he knew rey was working with as well. Palone harms rey in any way I will kill him. Deal agent storm on the other end told him. Kylo knows he shouldn’t but rey was more then an asset to him. By all rights she should be an asset that’s all. But she wasn’t. He has not seen her since she was a child of twelve when he was on a trip to London with his mom.

But still she was cute and charming instantly won her way into his heart. He had hoped she would come with them to the states. But she didn’t. And after he found out a year later that horrible place was closed. He looked for her everywhere thinking to bring her back. If she had no place to go at least temporarily.

But she was nowhere to be seen. Now he knew what happened he did his research first the foster care system took her in which was worse then Plutt. Then the government agencies took her in trained her. Taught her. To be a spy. That’s how she knew all about him, that’s how she kept up. With him and his family.

Rey is his weakness Snoke can never know. He loves her. 

 

NOTES YES I ALREADY HAVE THEM LOVING EACHOTHER BUT MY REY AND BEN ARE PARTNERS IN THIS NOT ENEMIES THEY ARE WORKING TOGETHER. THEY ALSO HAPPEN TO LOVE EACHOTHER 


	3. Three

They brought the young woman before palone her once lovely black hair matted now with blood her lovely face swollen with bruises. “Ya think ta leave me!” Palone said in front of kylo and Snoke rey as present as well. Palone kicked the woman in the ribs “ya lucky I found another a more loyal girl!” Palone looked at rey as he said that softly menacingly. 

She kept her eyes on him not the girl not looking at her. Then she looked at kylo silently telling him to do the same. Kylo shut his eyes tightly. As palone tortured the girl more before having his men drag her away. Natilie was her name. But kylo started when palone grabbed Rey’s face roughly close to his ugly mug Snoke raised a hand stopping him. “That will happen to ya Marisa if ya Eva leave me!” Rey just stroked his face soothed him “baby I am here to stay!” She said softly soothingly as he relaxed and she sat in his lap. 

Rey gave him a convincing gentle kiss. Kylo looking on seething he wanted to kill palone. Later when Snoke and palone were busy in a card game. And her and kylo were alone. “I cannot stand him touching you rey” kylo seethed walking back and forth. “I want to kill him everytime!” 

Rey looked around making sure no one overhears. “Ben we have to maintain the cover!” He stalks up to her grabs her by the shoulders, he wants to shake her but instead drags her in his arms. His face buried in her soft hair.

Rey hugs him back “ben listen to me I had a hidden bug on me and they heard everything he did to that girl everything! She assured him running her fingers through his hair calming him , palone will not be around much longer.” She told him softly.

 “We just got to catch him in a drug deal, it was rumored he as going behind snokes back dealing on his own” she pulls back to look at Ben and kisses him softly. He holds her close. After “Do you let him...rey, do you let palone touch you.” Rey laughs “what no Ben no! There is a method I use to make them think we had sex but no I don’t let them ever touch me ever!” 

“It’s a rule I have.” Then rey raises her brows looking straight at Ben and says saucily “besides you’re useful for that part!”  With that she kisses him again taking him by surprise. He kisses back they pull away before they are seen and separate. “I’m singing tonight “ ben she tells him while smiling at palone. Not looking at him. 

Its been a while since Ben heard that sweet voice “I’ll be there” he told her without looking at her. Watching Snoke.

Later that night rey all in black gets to the former mistress of palone and unties her. Gets the girl out with the fbi waiting. The girl looks at rey. “Thank you  thank you” she keeps telling her. Rey takes off her mask. “Y..you’re shhhh rey says with her finger against her mouth. “Just testify against palone natilie.” The girl shook her head yes and hugged rey.

”W...what about y..you”she said frantic. “I’m fine” rey reassured her and slinked back into snokes mansion. As the girl went in the back of the fbi van.

Rey thought Plutt was bad, the foster homes she went through were far worse after miss Plutts orphanage was closed. A few beat her, others starved her worse then miss Plutt ever did at least she fed her some. One was a perv where she had to threaten to cut his balls off to keep him from touching her. Finally she was rescued by a government agency unknown not fbi not cia. They took girls like her, trained them and let them out. 

Sometimes she worked for the cia other times the fbi. Or nsa. The only pleasant time she ever remembered in her life was being with Ben solo. When she was twelve and meeting senator Liea Organa solo.

She sang for them showed them London. Ben was everything. She regretted not taking them up on the offer to take her away from plutts. But at the time she was stupidly naive. Thinking her parents would come back. 

Rey tried to find Liea while in that system. But for some reason couldn’t. Then she found out about Ben his grandfather. Ben turning on his family. The drugs, Snoke ,everything, and she was angry at him. She tried to hate him. She didn’t understand there was a reason behind them not telling about his grandfather. They were family! But rey found she could not hate ben no matter how much she tried , she loved him. Had since she was twelve. 

Even though they only knew eachother a short time.

Then she heard bens father had been killed by Snoke and Ben had found out and realized Snoke was using him. She started offering the fbi her services. One to help ben, two to see him again, and three to be with him. Ben solo had always been reys goal. The only man for her ever. 

 

NOTES SNUCK IN REYS POV AND BACKGROUND PLUS REY REALLY WORKS FOR WELL UNKNOWN THEY CALLOBORATE WITH FBI OR CIA AND NSA MY REY IS BADASS BTW IM ADDING REY IS A VIRGIN THE MEN SHE PLAYED BASICALLY WAS FOOLED ENOUGH JUST TO THINK THEY DID IT SMIRKS AND WALKS AWAY HEHEHE


	4. Four

Rey’s lovely voice was mesmerizing singing an old twenties song called _why don’t you do right!_  Mainly for palone it made kylo want her just the same though. That sexy lovely voice singing out the words. Rey should have made a career out of her lovely singing voice really. It matured over the years. Plus she was gorgeous in a red dress with a slit showing her lovely golden legs. 

Rey walked around the room as she sang pushing men away as her voice and her sexy looks made them drool. Then as she sang her final verse she sat in palones lap. As he possessively put his arms around her. And everyone cheered. “See Snoke see she is an angel and mine isn’t she!” 

Snoke just smiled his eyes remaining cold “Yes yes Harv of course a lovely girl and voice.” 

Later she walked across the room stood across from Ben not looking at him. “That song was exceptional rey.” Kylo said to her. “Thank you I picked it because palone is into everything twenties in particular gangsters they fascinate him.” 

“Especially compone!” She glanced at him for a second. “I know for a fact he’s planning to steal snokes drugs tonight right under his nose!” 

Kylo glanced at her a second then looked quickly away “how do you know this?” 

“I overheard him he wants out from under Snoke to branch out on his own!” 

Kylo walked away hinting for rey to meet him where snokes cameras could not see them. Rey took his hand then there fingers intertwining. “It’s a chance for palone to get caught then tonight right rey?” He asked. “Yes she said. She drew closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Good kylo thought then the bastard would never touch his rey again. 

And if one of snokes warehouses is hit by a stupid supposed trusted associate and he’s caught it’s a step to Snoke being caught. 

Later palone and rey left. Palone had been working for Snoke for years there was no reason for Snoke to not trust the guy. Kylo secretly smiled at what was coming.

That night the drug warehouse was hit by palones men and the drugs stolen. Until the fbi caught them down the road and arrested them. Palones new lounge singer mistress mysteriously disappearing not actually providing him with the alibi she promised him. So it was either prison or snokes wrath. Snoke was livid when he saw the news. Kylo just smirked behind snokes back. 

Damn his rey was good. Snoke had to be convinced to move his drugs elsewhere. Plus find another safe house. 

He saw rey again of course as a neighbor this time she was wearing a blonde wig. And blue eye contacts but it was her. She was in a bikini she winked at him. As she walked towards Snoke “hello my name is Brandi” she said. “I live next door.”  

Snoke shook her hand not recognizing her. But kylo did. “I heard we had a widow next door to us.” Rey looked down sadly “yes she said that is me.” 

“My husband died only a year after we were married.” Snoke said with pretend sadness “very sorry for your loss.” He whispered to kylo the woman was a gold digger her husband was old enough to be her grandfather. 

That night when he was alone with rey and the FBI agent finn. “Is she going to be everywhere I and Snoke go!” Kylo asked irritated and also afraid for Rey’s life because if Snoke found out rey was dead. He knew it. And if she dies he would go on a rampage. “Finn” Rey said softly. “Leave us alone for a minute.” Finn looked at both of them. “Okay rey But if you need me call.” She smiled at finn “I will” then she turned to kylo. 

“A few days ago you looked like you were glad to see me” she told him frustrated. “Now what you want me gone” she said her hands raising up. Rey already had the blonde wig off and her blue contacts out. Kylo pulled her in his arms “no it’s...not like that Rey...I was glad to see you after so many years....but you don’t know Snoke he finds out your cover is blown ....he will kill you and I...kylo breathed almost sobbed pulling her close. Rey let him “I know ben I know” she said softly. 

She pulled away still in his arms “but I’ve been trained in all of this and if my cover is blown I know when to disappear.” Kylo kissed her deeply rey responded kissing him back. “I love you rey.” He said. His face against her throat. “I know ben” she said in return. Stroking his soft dark hair.

Later kylo returned to the room Snoke prepared for him. Dreaming of rey. Dreaming of one day of freedom from Snoke and being with her.

 

NOTES I ENDED REY AND PALONE SOONER THEN I THOUGHT I WOULD NOW ITS ON TO YOUNG WIDOW REY WHO BEFORE WAS A GOLD DIGGER. RELAX THATS JUST A COVER.


	5. Five

 

The warehouses near snokes old safehouse were hit by the fbi. Loads of drugs confiscated. But Snoke still disappears and rey follows Kylo Ren. Someone on that side is tipping off Snoke someone that is fbi. A mole. That’s why rey is now the rich widow Brandi. She is to get to this rat. Then get Snoke and her and bens freedom. 

Then it’s disappearing to she figured some place tropical. No more of this shit just her and Ben. She at first suspected the crooked bastard tipping off Snoke was her handler finn. But no her and finn had both a hatred for men like Snoke and wanted him either dead are behind bars. Either way would be nice. 

No it was someone else someone higher. She suspected he was working near senator Organa. She had told ben of her suspicions. Of why she’s Brandi steel. “Now you see why I can’t just go to your side rey or just go to my mother.” She kissed him laying in his arms “yes I know Snoke has money in the pockets of even the Fbi.”

They started meeting where cameras would not catch them. Sharing more kisses. He wanted her badly. But they both held back. They had to maintain the cover, they don’t know eachother. For Snoke are his men to find out it would be over. No Snoke had to be exposed and caught first.

But it didn’t stop kylo from touching her ,kissing her ,when he got the chance.  There tongues met while she was in a hammock in the back of the house she was staying at. Tasting eachother he ran his tongue down her neck “I want you so badly rey” he groaned pressing his hardness against her. “I know” she moaned raising her hips into his hardness. Then they were kissing again both moaning. Until they heard loud gunshots and yelling!

It was coming from the house across from snokes. Both kylo and rey abruptly got out of the hammock rey putting her disguise on skillfully putting her blue contacts in. Kylo hopping the fence making it look like he come out of his room. Snoke ran out his golden robe on with hux along the way his red hair mussed. Kylo recognized that hux come out of snokes room. There was another loud gunshot! And screaming! Kylo drew his gun. Ran out the door across the street. 

He found the man with a gun and the woman and children cowered down. “P-please the woman begged dan s-Stop!” She was hovering over the children. The mans eyes were wild. “You won’t leave meeeee!” He yelled. Kylo pointed his own gun at the man. “Put your gun down now!” Kylo said calmly menacingly. The wild eyed man looked over and pointed his gun at him. His hand shaking “this is none of your business!” He yelled. 

Kylo said as calm as he could “you made it my business when you disrupted the neighborhood the cops were probably already called on you Dan now put the gun away.” The man slowly dropped the gun and started crying. “S-He was going to take the kids and leave me!” He cried. Kylo saw the woman she was sporting a black eye it looked like the man beat her. Kylo heard the sirens. He walked towards the woman keeping his gun trained on the man while looking at the woman and two children and said “don’t tell the police I was here okay” they shook there heads. The woman saying we won’t. After that he managed to find something to tie the man down, zip ties. 

With that kylo left quickly before the police got there. Snoke was informed. He just laughed it off. “Well it seems ren is the neighborhood watch dog” he said coldly. Kylo just rolled his eyes. He looked over at rey next door with her blonde disguise she was smiling then she winked as she sauntered inside the big house she was staying at. He just smiled at that. He would see his rey later.

 

NOTES RICH NEIGHBORHOODS CAN BE DANGEROUS AS WELL AND DEMESTIC ABUSE IS EVERYWHERE I WANTED BEN TO BE A SORT OF HERO AND IT LOOKS LIKE A MOLE!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut in this chapter

Snoke noticed the widows interest in kylo. “I give you leave boy the widow obviously wants you go seduce her! Get it out of your system! We have work to do!” Kylo smirked at that. It gave him an excuse to see rey. He went next door. Rey answered the door looking incredible in a short silk robe her blue contacts not yet in place and her eyes widening. “Ben!” She said before he was kissing her as he moved inside the house.

”Snoke told me to seduce you or the widow Brandi. He thinks that’s who you are. You’re bad at hiding what you want rey.” Kylo said huskily a smirk on his handsome face. Rey took off her wig and threw her arms around his neck kissing him again. Their tongues dueling kylo picked rey up and she wrapped her legs around him. He grinded against her both of them groaning kissing eachother he plundered her sweet pink mouth. And took her to her room. 

He stopped kissing her and took off his shirt. Rey looked her fill. She knew ben would be big and built but he was literally beautiful all muscles and beauty marks. She raised up touched his chest running her hands along his muscles “you’re beautiful ben” she said her voice soft and husky with desire. Kylo groaned and kissed her, Rey put her arms around his neck returning his kiss. 

His mouth went to her neck licking and sucking kylo laid her down her silk robe open revealing her small but lovely breast his mouth laved her nipple sucking rey moaned leaned into him her fingers running through his hair. He paid homage to the other nipple as well sucking and licking until rey moaned out saying “more ben please!” His mouth went to her stomach laving the belly button then lower to her pussy where he feasted. He sucked and licked hers until she screamed with pleasure. And climaxed. 

Kylo slowly raised up smiling “im not done with you yet rey” he said softly huskily. Rey was breathing fast she had never felt anything so good before. Her only sexual experiences was her fingers and a dildo. She was a Virgin otherwise rey made sure of it. That’s why if she had to be a girlfriend she only made the men involved think they had sex. Kylo kissed her again she tasted herself on him and it was intoxicating. Then he stopped undid his pants took them off in front of her. 

Her body writhing in desire. Pulled his underwear off and she saw him all of him. And god he was big all over including his dick. “Ben She croaked I...Ive never...” he kissed her assuringly “I know my rey” then he slowly began kissing her again her lips and breast until she felt that part of him fill her tight little pussy. He slowly pushed through her hymen. “God you are so tight rey shit” he said. He stayed still. Wanting her to adjust to him. Rey only felt a little pain. 

She began to experimentally move her hips it caused him to groan. She kissed him and moved again liking the feeling of Ben inside her. Slowly he began to move inside her. Rey met him thrust for thrust until they both started moving faster. Kylo let go thrusting inside her over and over until they both screamed in pleasure. Sated he fell to her side. Rey cuddled close. 

“That was ... wonderful.” Rey told him breathless. Kylo smiled kissing her hair. Pulling her closer. “You were really a Virgin rey” rey looked at him her chin on his chest. “Of course I told you I took precaution and tricks to keep my virginity.” Kylo smirked “were you saving it for me” rey pretended to be offended. “Don’t be so smug ben” she told him. Kylo smiled pulling rey on top of him kissing her. Rey laughed. She did save herself for him. 

Later kylo reluctantly left Rey’s arms. And returned to Snoke. Rey in blonde disguise looked every inch the experienced widow that got what she wanted. Smiling and winking at kylo as she lounged around in a tiny bikini by her pool. Making him want to go over and throw her over his shoulder tell Snoke to go fuck himself and fuck her again. Rey was now his! Shit even in disguise rey was alluring. But he followed Snoke to a warehouse near. 

NOTES THE SMUT HAS ARRIVED AND REYS VIRGINITY IS NULL AND VOID 


	7. Seven

The FBI hit the warehouse right where Snoke and kylo was doing business yelling and guns firing. Kylo saw a man he recognized him Poe Dameron lead Snoke to safety. What! He’s the mole. Then it all made sense. Dameron worked closely with his mother. Rey told him the mole worked closely with his mom. That the bastard was on snokes payroll. So he’s the reason why Snoke always gets away. 

The men were being arrested while he was escaping with Snoke. Then he heard something that made his heart stop. A very female scream. And his handler finn saying officer down rey! He thought had been shot! He wanted to go to her, run to her but he knew it would blow everything he ever gathered to get Snoke. So he left with Snoke.

At the safehouse kylo paced in his room watching the house next door. Nothing then after hours of being so frightened he would never see rey again that rey might be....he didn’t want to think about that. A light went on. He saw a glimpse of her. He knew how to get to her house without being seen. He got in “rey,” he breathed she looked at him and despite the bandaged shoulder she was in his arms. 

She grimiced in pain. “Ben” she cried. “It was agent Poe fucking dameron” they both cried. Rey was pissed “I never liked him the minute I meant him!” 

“Yes” ben growled. Holding onto his rey. “And he nearly got you killed” he would gladly put a bullet in damerons head right now. He thought rey was his.  “We nearly had Snoke and your freedom ben” he kissed her hair. “Yes I know” ben breathed. 

Later they sat on her couch “if dameron is on that payroll then Snoke has something big planned he works closely with my mother.” 

“Oh god ben that puts your mother in danger!” Kylo looked at her “Yes which means we need to get to her.” 

Rey kisses him “can you hold me tonight and leave in the morning ben” kylo closes his eyes holds rey close “yes” he whispers. 

Kylo holds rey all night close until early morning when he sneaks back in his room. There Snoke calls him to a meeting. Dameron is there. Rey is up she bugs him before he leaves her house. They plan on assassinating his mother.  Later the fbi gets the whole thing. That’s why dameron is on snokes payroll. 

They plan on getting Snoke and dameron when they try to kill Liea.

The next day was the last he saw of the widow rey had disappeared. It looked to Snoke like the widow moved away to a safer neighborhood. Snoke laughed about it. “Sorry ya lost your piece of ass ren” hux cackles. Kylo putting on his cold exterior just said “all I wanted to do was fuck her hux and I did” With that he walked away. 

He knew rey was assigned by finn somewhere near dameron and Liea. And soon that would be where Snoke would be going as well. His rey was close he could feel it. Soon love he thought soon. All this mess will be done. He looked at Snoke as he smoked his cigarette and that bastard will be either locked up or six feet under. He preferred six feet under.

 

 

 

NOTES DUN DUN DUN AND THE PLOT THICKENS HOPEFULLY SNOKE WILL BE CAUGHT SOON AND OUR LOVEBIRDS WILL BE FREE AND LIEA ALIVE


	8. Eight

Turns out rey found out damerons weakness he picked up hookers. He also liked to beat them, he got off on it. So she disguised herself as one stood next to a red head a favorite of his. The poor girl already sported burn marks on her neck from Poe’s handy work. Rey already had it planned out and the substance filled needle to make it look like dameron died of a overdose. 

He also had a problem with drugs. Poe was supposed to be the one that did the deed of killing senator Organa sense he was close to her. “Who’s this sweet candy” Poe said suggestively as he looked rey crudely up and down. Candy Poe favorite flavor of the month put her arms around him “baby it’s a new girl by the name of mindy” Poe jerked her close kissed her roughly biting her lip until she squealed in pain and pushed her away. Then he reached and grabbed rey to him kissing her roughly. 

Rey wanted to vomit but she was trained to pretend to enjoy his attentions. Then he pushed her away dragging both the girls to a room in the back. It was a cheap motel room. That smelled like drugs and other nasty things rey could not comprehend. Poe ordered them both to dance for him while loud music played. They did rey moved on his lap with candy made sure he paid attention to her assets and pulled her needle out buried it in his neck pulled it out and candy screamed when poe twitched with what looked like a drug overdose. 

Only candy was there for the interview as rey disappeared. It was all over the news **close fbi consultant to senator Liea Organa died of a drug overdose today. At a motel he was with hooker candy marshal. There was also evidence that he was plotting with drug kingpin Andreas Snoke to assassinate senator Liea Organa. As we speak Snoke is being arrested as Kylo Ren aka ben solo has been helping the fbi put Snoke away.**

 

 

Kylo watched smugly as they took Snoke away. He kept yelling he would get ren. “I will get you ren you will die!” Kylo shook his head at Snoke beside his mother. “No you son of a bitch and my name is Ben solo!” Liea looked on him proudly. Rey in the crowd blending in. Grinning ben was finally free. The fbi couldn’t arrest ben since he was an asset therefore he had immunity.

 Hux kept screaming he couldn’t do prison. He later got a reduced sentence if he testified against Snoke which would give Snoke a life sentence without the possibility of parole.

**Much later**

**Bermuda**

Ben had rey against the wall of there house on the beach her legs wrapped around him. He was pushing inside her both moaning as he thrust inside his wife over and over again until they climaxed. They had christened every inch of the house. Before that the minute he meant her in Bermuda she jumped up on him and kissed him he picked her up smiling.

”Finally” she said. Ben put her down. They spent the day together exploring and then they got married. With his moms permission on the phone. They had spent a year together before that here and there. Doing jobs for the government and his mom. Now it was time to settle down. She had always wanted a beach house. And Ben found he could hardly say no to Rey. He loved her. He would always love rey. His wife. 

NOTES THATS ALL FOLKS HOPE YOU LIKED ONLY EIGHT CHAPTERS BUT I ENJOYED WRITING THIS


End file.
